Fading Memories
by justagirl8225
Summary: Just when she thought all was lost, Lita gets a reminder that she was never truly alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Fading Memories**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, I borrow.

**Rating:** T for mild violence and language, may go up in later chapters

**Spoilers:** ECW 6/20/06- Edge & Orton vs. RVD & Angle

**Pairings:** Lita/Randy (eventually), others to be determined

**Summary:** Just when she thought all was lost, Lita gets a reminder that she has never been truly alone.

**Notes:** reply to a challenge in the Extreme Evolution yahoo group and no, you aren't seeing things.. This will be a Lita/Randy story.. Just give me some time to get to that point as I haven't written or updated anything Lita/Randy in quite some time.. It may take awhile for me to get back into that train of thought.. But, I'm sure once things get going, we'll be good to go. I am completely disregarding anything that is real life (the Adam/Amy/Matt triangle, Randy's suspension, etc.). so keep that in mind and we won't have problems. Friendships backstage are by my choosing…and I'm altering the match a bit for my plot…and though I've heard the rumor that Randy was injured tonight, I'm ignoring that as well.

**-x-x-x-**

Randy Orton rolled his shoulders, the young wrestler currently in his own locker room for the night.. The blue eyed wrestler expecting for Edge to show up at any moment, go over whatever strategy he wanted to use in their match tonight. Not that Randy planned on following the blond man's strategy anyway and that was simply because he didn't trust his tag team partner. While he didn't know Edge personally, he knew enough of him and had fought against him enough to know the type of person that he was. Back when he was with Evolution, Edge had challenged him for his intercontinental title belt…and put an end to his reign as the intercontinental champion. And maybe then, Edge had still been okay, had some shreds of human decency in him.. But that, just like everything else in life, changed over time. The same could be said for himself, of course, Randy wanting to think that he had grown up a little bit since then…his ego had grown considerably, but he had also matured.. At least he wanted to think that anyway, his friend John Cena always telling him that he hadn't changed a damn bit. And speaking of John, he knew that the outspoken wrestler was also in the arena.. The older man issuing a warning, not about Edge, but about Lita…the so called wild card in the equation. If there was anything about Lita that Randy was sure of…she had changed drastically. The redheaded diva had changed so much that the Legend Killer wasn't even sure if he really knew her anymore.. Convinced that the woman who walked out with Edge was only a shell of what she used to be, hiding herself from the world. She was still beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but the smile on her face never reached her eyes. A smile that Randy had seen quite often before and that he wanted to see again. Shaking his head, the young wrestler tried to rid himself of the image, hazel eyes sparkling…a smile on her face..

Blue eyes snapped to the door as it was pushed open, "don't you know how to knock?"

Lita tucked a few strands of loose hair behind her ears, "I tired knocking and you didn't answer." She averted her gaze when he wouldn't look away from her, "Edge wants to discuss the match.. Make sure you're with the 'program' as he calls it."

Randy smirked, rolling out his shoulders as he stood, "he doesn't have to worry about a damn thing. I don't need someone else's help to win matches."

A flicker of a smile passed over her face, "but you used to…when you ran with Evolution," she ducked her head and the smile was gone. "But, that's changed…that was then and this is now.. We should go."

Randy couldn't help but shake his head as she left the locker room, having no choice but to follow.. Not that he minded that too much since he was able to watch her without her noticing--

"Stop staring at my ass." Lita tossed a look over her shoulder, "and don't tell me you weren't.. I know you, Orton."

Randy rolled his eyes, easily catching up to her, "yeah well, you did walk out before I did." He grinned when she glared, clearing his throat after a moment. "How've you been, Red? I haven't really had the chance to talk to you since I got shipped back over to RAW."

The diva smiled tightly, "I really don't think you want to know, but I'll tell you I've been fine."

Orton frowned at that statement, quickly stepping in front of her. "You know you can talk to me, Li.. Or you used to anyway, so why can't you--"

She shook her head, "too much has changed, Randy.. I've changed.." Lita sent him a sad smile, "we really need to get to the locker room though or he'll get mad."

Randy ran a hand over his short hair, not liking that response at all, but fell silent on the issue for now…the two reaching the designated locker room just as the door was opening.

Edge frowned as they approached, sending Lita a pointed look before his gaze shifted to Randy. "I hope you're ready for that match tonight."

The Legend Killer scoffed, "please.. I was born ready. One Night Stand was nothing but a fluke, I will destroy Kurt Angle and I will kill the legend of ECW."

"Good," Edge stated with a sharp nod, opening the door so Randy could enter, the redhead already seated on the couch in the room. "Then I'll keep this short.. We need to take those two losers out tonight.. Or at least soften them up for Sunday…then we can finish them off and I'll bring that WWE Championship back where it belongs."

Randy nodded his agreement, "Angle won't know what hit him.. Bastard breaks my ankle, puts me on the shelf for two months.. That World Heavyweight title should have been mine."

Edge smiled smugly, "if you play your cards right Orton, you might just get a title shot when I become champion again." He flicked a glance towards Lita, "you know what to do, right?"

The redhead nodded methodically, "distract Van Dam, distract Angle…distract the referee, get a cheap shot in where I can. Not much different than usual, so I think I'm set."

Edge narrowed his eyes, Lita cringing visibly at the gesture…Randy watching the small exchange with clear cut confusion.. "Yeah well, you just remember what you're supposed to do, alright? Then we won't have any problems."

"So, the match.." Randy directed his attention to Edge, "am I starting or are you starting…or does it really not make a difference?"

The blond man shrugged indifferently, "it really doesn't make a difference. Either way the outcome will be the same.. We win, they get their asses handed to them and then on Sunday? That WWE Championship comes back to me."

Randy nodded shortly, "right well.. I need to get back to my locker room.. Finishing preparing for the match, you know? I'll see you out there."

As the door shut behind him, Orton couldn't help but shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight…either to their opponents or to one of them. And if it was one of them, he could only hope that it wasn't Lita.

**Main Event**

Randy could already hear the boos for Edge and Lita…part of the crowd starting to cheer when his entrance music started. But at this point, the fans didn't matter.. The only thing that mattered was picking up the victory tonight so they could head into Vengeance with the clear cut advantage. And as he entered the ring, he couldn't help but look over to her…drawn still, like a moth to a flame, catching her gaze briefly before he climbed up the turnbuckles to pose for the audience. Once his feet had hit the mat, his gaze shifted back to the redhead, concern flickering in those blue depths underneath…but then Edge stepped between them, momentarily blocking her from his sight. And no sooner had that happened did Kurt Angle's music hit the sound system, Randy's gaze shifting to his opponent, watching him like a predator would it's prey.. Then the audience erupted in cheers as Rob Van Dam's music hit.. Lita starting to back up towards the ropes but not exiting just yet…hazel eyes catching blue once more, Orton nodding briefly at the meaning behind that look…the diva silently telling him to be safe. And then she was exiting the ring, hazel eyes returning to their usual distant look. Thankfully then, Edge started the match.. Randy's thoughts pre-occupied for the moment, the young wrestler knowing he really couldn't be of too much use right now. Sure, he could fight but…shaking his head, Randy forced himself to concentrate.. He had to focus on the match, not the woman at ringside.. The sound of the bell ringing bringing his full attention to the center of the ring as Edge started things off with Kurt.. The wrestling machine getting the better of that exchange, Edge going after the bald man undaunted, only to be pushed away and into the turnbuckles.. Kurt following it up with a short clothesline before the referee got between them.. Orton complaining momentarily to the referee while Lita climbed up onto the ring apron… distracting the referee long enough for Edge to get in a low blow, then making the tag to Randy once Lita was once more standing on the outside of the ring. The match starting out as planned or at least going smoothly for the time being.. Randy and Edge isolating Kurt until the commercial break.

And that was when the shift happened.. Rob finally getting a tag in, going immediately after Edge.. Lita still on the outside of the ring, biding her time until the next interference on her part. The action in the ring eventually moved to the outside of the ring.. Edge and Rob trading blows as the blond man lead the ECW champion towards the redhead.. Edge calling for a steel chair, which Randy thought was rather stupid on the blond man's part…given what Van Dam was capable of doing with a steel chair…but, instead of saying anything he stayed on the ring apron, keeping an eye on the action nearby. And just as he had suspected, Rob got the better use of the chair, kicking it into Edge's face as the blond man held it up. The crowd started to cheer as Edge went down…the man using ring steps to pull himself to his feet. But, as Rob started to approach, the steel chair in his hands now, Edge grabbed Lita, pulling her in front of him.. Randy could have sworn that Rob was hesitating, waiting for the redhead to move out of the way. And that moment of hesitation was all Edge needed.. Shoving the diva at Van Dam, Rob reaching out to catch her…just starting to put her behind him when Edge came lunging at them, Lita crying out in pain as she took the brunt of the spear, Rob taking the brunt of the fall as they both came tumbling to the mat. That was the point that hell broke lose.. Rob going after Edge as soon as he was on his feet, Lita curled up in one of the corners, her face contorted in pain. But, despite that, she still wasn't out of danger.. Edge yanking her to her feet to use her as a shield once more, Rob stopping in his tracks, his eyes narrowing at his opponent…the blond man then shoving Lita at Rob, the redhead stumbling before she fell into the steps.. Van Dam tossing his weapon aside in favor of helping the diva.

"Li?" Rob crouched down at her side, a sigh of relief escaping him when she met his worried gaze. "Come on.. We need to get you to the hospital--"

Lita winced as she tried to sit up, "no hospitals.. "

Rob frowned, smoothing her hair back from her face, wincing slightly at the blood on her chin. "Red, don't be a stubborn fool. You're cut."

"Then get me …. To the trainers."

Rob shook his head, but, carefully reached out…gathering her in his arms. "If the trainers say you need stitches, we go to the hospital, understood?"

"You should be going to the hospital regardless," Randy said, then sighed.. "Lita, don't give me that look. You got speared, you hit the steps.. What if something got busted up?"

Lita opened her mouth to reply, only to wince in pain as Rob shifted her in his arms, "I don't like hospitals."

Rob scoffed, "yeah? Well that's too damn bad, because we're going to the hospital so you can be seen by a doctor. I don't care if I have to tie you down to keep you there, but we're going."

At that declaration, Rob was leaving the ringside area, the redhead cradled to his chest.. Randy following behind them. The audience, Edge and the announce team had been watching in shocked silence.. The match being called to a draw, but, that didn't seem to matter too much. Or at the very least, it didn't matter to Rob Van Dam and Randy Orton…two men that were supposed to be opponents, who had been opponents that night., but were now heading over to the hospital with Lita.. The two joined in the hallways by a concerned Tommy Dreamer and an equally concerned Beulah, Tommy holding up the keys to his rental car along with Rob's things…the foursome forgoing the ambulance in favor of Tommy's car to get the redhead the help that she needed.. Not a single on them prepared for what they would find out next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fading Memories**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, I borrow.

**Rating:** T for mild violence and language, may go up in later chapters

**Spoilers:** ECW 6/20/06- Edge & Orton vs. RVD & Angle

**Pairings:** Lita/Randy (eventually), others to be determined

**Summary:** Just when she thought all was lost, Lita gets a reminder that she has never been truly alone.

**Notes:** wow.. Thanks for the feedback…I admit, I wasn't sure how this would be received so…thank you all so much.. I truly can say I'm floored. I am going to try and update this twice a week (same as Forgive My Hesitation and At the Beginning) but I do have other stories to work on so.. If I don't get my two updates out, don't worry….it's normal…oh, and I'm making Lita three years younger than she really is.. Not that it'll make too much of a difference but…I'm doing it anyway because I can.

**-x-x-x-**

While they would have liked to have left the arena immediately, they ran into a slight problem as they were heading to the parking lot. Of course they only noticed that after Beulah had pointed it out…informing both Rob and Randy that they probably wouldn't be able to set one foot in the hospital dressed the way they were. Added to that, they needed Lita's things, but since she was in no apparent condition to walk, someone would have to get her stuff. And since none of them really expected for Edge to bring the redhead's belongings to them, either Randy, Rob or Tommy would have to go. Unfortunately, as Rob was passing Lita over to Tommy, the redhead winced…her face contorting in pain, one hand clutching tightly at Tommy's shirt. That action created a new sense of urgency to get Lita to the hospital, ECW's Innovator of Violence informing them that he would call en-route or have Beulah call en-route so Randy and Rob would know where to go. And when they separated, Randy and Rob agreeing to meet in the parking lot, the third generation wrestler found himself thinking back to his prior conversation with the redheaded diva. Brief as it had been, what she had said to him and what he had seen when they had reached the locker room.. Now, it made Randy wonder if Lita was in more pain than she was really letting on to.. In all truth, he already knew the answer to that…knowing how stubborn she could be and how much of a damn front she could put up. But, this time, he hoped he was wrong and that her injuries were only because of tonight, the young wrestler unable to fully convince himself as he haphazardly got dressed then gathered his things,. And. looking back on it, that stubborn streak of hers had been one of the reasons why he had found himself attracted to her. Of course, he would easily admit that she was beautiful, but she was more than that…she was more than just another pretty face. He had seen that up close the night that Evolution decided to target her and she had stood up to them, held her ground to a point.. Which had made for one very awkward situation when he tried to talk to her a month or two later. Eventually, after a one profuse apology and a bouquet of daisies, he had managed to convince her that he wasn't as much of an asshole as he seemed to be. Randy shook himself out of his thoughts, glancing around the locker room to make sure he had everything before heading down to the locker room that had been assigned to Edge, finding Van Dam already there…the older man in the process of packing up Lita's bags.

Randy leaned against the door, "I take it that asshole already left.."

Rob tossed a glance over his shoulder, shrugging after a moment. "Coward probably took off right after the match ended…or after we did. I can't really say I care." The older man smirked then, "not that it'd be too hard to find him though.. Just search the area for fresh traces of jackass."

Orton smirked, setting his bags down momentarily. "That's if Kurt left anything of him to find.. If they finished the match anyway."

"We'll find out later, you know?" Rob stood, shouldering Lita's bags with his. "Right now, I just want to get to Lita.. Make sure she's okay."

Randy nodded his agreement, holding the door open for Van Dam. "I can't really say I care about what happened after.."

Rob gave a slight nod, smirking before he replied. "People are going to talk.. About why you left with her…why you left with an ECW wrestler."

Randy rolled his eyes, "then let them talk. I don't care what people say about me because I prove them wrong. If they want to think I'm defecting, let them think it."

The smirk on Rob's face widened, "you really have changed, kid.. Last I knew, you were always out for The Big Nosed Buffoon's approval."

Orton smiled dryly, "yeah well.. That changes when the same big nosed buffoon kicks you out and steals your title…all within a months time."

"True enough," the older man agreed with a nod, falling silent as they walked towards the exit.. "But, I do have to wonder…why do you care?"

Randy raised an eyebrow, "why does it really matter? I mean, do I really need a reason for wanting to be there?"

The older man smirked again, "look man, you can get mad at me or whatever but. I've never really pictured you as the type to care about anyone except yourself. Even when you were running with Suckolution, you just didn't seem--"

"Like the type to actually give a damn about someone else?" And when Rob nodded, Randy shrugged. "I really don't think it's any of your business as to why I care or why I want to help her.. That's between me and Li."

"Alright," Rob seemingly conceded, the man still curious as to why he was helping.. "then I'll ask you this.. When I'm out for Edge's blood, what are you going to do?"

Randy smiled dangerously, the two pausing in the parking lot for a moment so the younger man could find his rental car. "Who says you're going to find him first?"

At that, Rob fell silent…the two men making their way to the hospital in that same silence until Beulah called, letting them know that Lita was currently being seen by a doctor…and not too happy about it. But, that didn't surprise Rob in the slightest, the ECW Champion quickly getting the directions from Beulah so they could see the redhead for themselves.

Beulah threaded her hands through her long hair, her eyes on the floor as she made her way back to the waiting room area. "Any news yet?"

Tommy shook his head, "still being seen.. Which is what bothers me.. I mean, yeah, she got speared from behind, fell into the steps but…why is it taking so long?"

The pretty brunette sighed, starting to sit down only to have Tommy reach out. "I don't know," she rested her head on his shoulder. "Unless there's something going on that Li isn't telling us about.."

"Do you think Dawn would know? Or Jazz maybe?"

Beulah bit her lower lip, "Jazzie doesn't know…I talked to her earlier and she's just as confused about this as I am. But Dawn…she always made it a point to be in everyone else's business.." Planting a quick kiss to her husband's cheek, she stood. "I'll be outside.. Dawn's on speed dial in my cell."

Tommy blinked, watching as Beulah quickly made her way out of the hospital…the man soon on his feet, pacing a bit in front of the chairs. Dreamer soon stopping when the sound of approaching footsteps hit his ears..

Rob dropped his bags and Lita's on the floor, "well? Have they told you anything yet?"

Tommy shook his head, "no.. and I've been waiting to hear something since we got here." He tossed a glance towards the pile of bags, "I hope you have her purse in there somewhere."

Randy knelt down, going for her gym bag, the young wrestler soon digging through it. "She doesn't keep her wallet in her purse at the arena's.. it's always in this bag, inner pocket."

Van Dam arched an eyebrow, "and you would know this how?"

Shrugging, the Legend Killer stood, Lita's wallet in hand. "I've spent enough time around her and that's all you need to know."

Rob made a face, "you know something.. It bothers me that you know exactly where to find her wallet. So either you've stolen money from her, which…judging by your clothes, I doubt that's a possibility or you had something going on with her."

Orton rolled his eyes, "and like I said. .it's really not your business. Why should it matter if I want to help her?"

The blond man opened his mouth to reply to that, only to shut it quickly when a doctor approached them.. "Excuse me.. I'm looking for a Mr. Tommy Dreamer?"

Tommy stepped forward, shooting a quick glance over to Rob before he spoke: "Do you have any news on my sister?"

The attending doctor motioned for Tommy to step aside, scanning over clipboard in her hands. "Your sister received stitches to close the wound above her eye, no stitches were needed for the cut on her chin and her back checked out fine--"

"Can she leave tonight then? I'm sorry for interrupting miss, it's just that.. My sister doesn't like hospitals."

She nodded abruptly, "once she's had her x-rays have been examined of course, then we'll determine if Ms. Dumas is fit to leave."

Tommy blinked, "why did she need x-rays?"

The doctor removed her reading glasses, "Mr. Dreamer, you are aware that your sister arrived to this hospital with visible swelling on her right wrist, are you not? In addition to bruises on her left thigh, bruising near her ribcage.." She pursed her lips, "it would appear, from my initial assessment, that your sister reports with signs typical of those associated with abuse."

He could only nod numbly in response, frowning heavily before he spoke again. "Can I see her?"

The doctor smiled warmly, "of course you may.. I'm expecting for those x-rays to arrive in ten minutes or so.." Smiling apologetically, she added: "We're a bit backed up tonight, short of staff but... She's right down that hallway in room 317."

As Tommy watched the doctor walk away, he caught Rob's expectant look, sighing slightly before he went over. "First off, if anyone asks? Lita's my little sister."

"I kinda figured that already, Tommy." Rob made an open gesture with his hands, "so? How is she and when can we leave?"

"She had to get stitches for the cut above her eye, the one on her chin is okay and her back is fine." Clearing his throat, the man continued: "she can't leave until she's had her x-rays examined.."

Rob frowned, "why does she need x-rays? You said she was fine.."

Tommy ran his hands through his hair, taking a seat then, forearms resting on his thighs. "That doc is worried about her wrist…says that it's swollen." Pressing his lips together in a thin line, he met Rob's confused gaze, "look man, I'm not really sure how else to say this, but, that doc said Li's showing signs of abuse."

Randy's jaw clenched, "you're joking right? I mean, are you sure she didn't hurt her wrist when she fell into the steps?"

"Kid, I wish I was joking.. And maybe she re-aggravated the injury tonight or something tonight but, that's not it.." Tommy bridged his hands together, "she's got bruises, quite a few of them apparently.. And I don't think they can do a damn thing about that but--"

"Can we see her?"

Tommy gave a nod to that, "she's in room 317, right down the hallway."

The Legend Killer nodded shortly, hands jamming into the pockets of his track pants as he made his way down to the room…and when he got there, he paused in the doorway, shaking his head slightly at the sight of her.. Lita was currently sitting up on the bed, her legs dangling over the side…dressed in a pair of oversized sweatpants and an ECW t-shirt, her arms crossed…and even with her back to him, Randy had a feeling there was scowl on that face.

"If you take a picture.."

"It'll last longer, I know," Randy finished as he stepped inside the room, "you've said that to me enough and we've watched the movie enough." He paused, waiting until he was standing in front of her, frowning a bit when he saw her wiping hastily at her eyes.. "I can already see that you just want to get out of here.."

Lita nodded, her jaw set defiantly, "and they can't make me stay either.. I just need to sign the waiver, get any after-care instructions and then I'm leaving."

Randy sent her a pointed look, "but you aren't going back to him.. You know you can't."

"Then where do I go…I was rooming with him tonight and--"

"You can stay with Rob, Tommy…me." Randy shrugged, setting his hands on either side of her, his expression serious. "Why haven't you said anything.."

"Randy--"

"No, Lita.." Randy hooked a finger under her chin, "you've shut me out before and I'll be damned if you do it again."

After a moment she nodded tentatively, resting her forehead briefly against his. "I have a lot to tell.."

Randy offered a small smile, "then that's one long night that I'll be listening."

Lita sniffled, the tears that had stopped earlier starting again.. The Legend Killer reaching out to her, encasing her in his arms…easing her gently into his lap as he sat down on the bed. His arms tightened around her as she buried her face against his shoulder, one hand clutching tightly at the material of his shirt. That was how Rob, Tommy and Beulah found them.. Beulah approaching without hesitation, seating herself next to the pair…one hand reaching out to rub small circles on the redhead's back. And for their parts, Rob and Tommy seated themselves in front of the bed, the two men watching their friend first.. Then sending a questioning look up to Randy. They already knew that Dawn was on her way, but they didn't know why she was in such a hurry to get there. According to Beulah, the former diva had instantly gotten angry, then concerned, then worried about Lita…stating that she would be there as soon as she could. And perhaps, with Dawn Marie there, they might be able to get some more answers to their many questions. But for now, only one thing was for certain.. Lita had gone through hell and for that, Edge was going to pay and pay dearly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fading Memories**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I borrow.

**Rating: **M for some violence and language

**Spoilers: **ECW 6/20/06- Edge & Orton vs. RVD & Angle

**Pairings: **Lita/Randy (eventually), Tommy/Beulah, others to be determined

**Summary: **Just when she thought all was lost, Lita gets a reminder that she has never been truly alone.

**Notes: **nothing to add at this time.

**-x-x-x-**

When the doctor came back to discuss the x-rays with Tommy and Lita.. Rob, Beulah and Randy found themselves back in the waiting area. Granted, they hadn't gone willingly and Lita seemed reluctant to let them go…especially since she had still been in the Legend Killer's lap. But, the doctor had remained firm, reminding them that this information was reserved for family members only. And it was while they were waiting that Rob's curiosity kept getting the better of him… the normally calm and collected man near pestering Randy about his exact connection to the redhead. But, Randy refused to say anything, Beulah having to sit between the two men to keep Rob from bothering the younger man.. Not that it had helped the situation much, but, at least when she was sitting between them she could easily reprimand Rob for his childish antics. Still, the trio found themselves waiting longer than they wanted to.. All of them sending concerned looks down the hallway, hoping that Tommy would appear…and that Lita would appear. If the redhead appeared they knew they could just leave, but if it was just Tommy, they would more than likely be at the hospital longer. It was while they were waiting that Dawn showed up.. The brunette requesting to speak with Beulah first, the two women moving to another part of the waiting area. And while they talked, Rob watched them.. The blond man's forehead furrowing slightly as he took in Dawn's appearance. From what he knew of her, it looked like Dawn had just gotten out of bed.. The woman dressed simply in jeans and an old sweatshirt, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. She wasn't wearing much makeup, if she was wearing any at all. With Rob's attention pre-occupied, Randy turned his attention back to the object in his hand. Once Lita had retrieved the necessary items from her wallet, she had given it back to Randy…the young man knowing she really wouldn't mind if he looked through it. And while he hadn't gone through everything in the wallet the blue eyed wrestler had been more than a little surprised when he found a picture in there. The fact that she kept pictures didn't really surprise him, but the picture he had found.. It was taken in one of those photo booths…Lita had insisted they get their pictures taken.

Randy was shaken from his thoughts when a finger appeared at the corner of the picture. "What do you want now, Van Dam."

Rob shrugged, removing his finger from the corner. "Nothing, just a little shocked that she dragged you through this.. And that you agreed."

Orton shrugged, tucking the picture back into the wallet. "She wanted to go." he replied simply. "Why is that a surprise to you?"

Van Dam rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't say that part surprised me.. It's the part about you agreeing."

"Does it bother you that much that I'm friends with her?" Randy wanted to know, annoyance in his blue eyes, "or that I used to be friends with her?"

The older man shrugged, "well that all depends.. Are you friends with her or were you friends with her?"

Randy looked confused at that, "what the hell do you mean by that?"

"Simple," Rob said, running a hand over his dark blond hair, "are you friends with her or were you friends with her and trying to re-gain her favor or something?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "I'd like to consider myself her friend but.. She pushed me away…shut me out for awhile. But, that doesn't mean I didn't want to be there for her."

"I can understand that," the older man shook his head, "but that still doesn't explain everything."

Orton smirked, "well. Then I guess you just have to wait, don't you? I don't need to explain myself to you Van Dam, the only thing you really need to know is that I'm here for her."

Rob started to reply to that, only to shut his mouth when Dawn and Beulah came back…the two women looking nothing short of drained.

"Rob…Randy," Dawn greeted the two men in turn, "Beulah already filled me in on what happened.."

Van Dam cleared his throat, glancing down the hallway before he caught Dawn's gaze. "We don't know what's been going on…but, I guess Tommy thought you would."

Dawn smiled tiredly, "I'm not sure how much she'd want me to tell you.. You know how private she is and--"

"Anything would be good Dawn," Rob focused on his hands, "like I said.. We really don't know what's been going on. All we really know is what we just found out tonight."

The former diva seemed hesitant to say anything, "I'm really not sure what you want me to say.."

Beulah sent her a questioning look, "you knew …didn't you?" When Dawn wouldn't say anything, the woman frowned. "Dawn.. Please, I'm not expecting for you to tell us everything…even though that's how you usually are.."

Dawn chewed lightly on her lower lip, making eye contact first with Beulah. "Yes, I knew.. I found out by accident…I wanted to talk to her.. And he was yelling at her in the background. At that time, I thought something was going on…didn't find out what until she called me back."

Beulah nodded slowly, "do you know how long it's been going on then?"

"That was back in November, B.." Shaking her head, the former diva let out a sigh. "For all I know it could've been going on longer. I tried to talk her out of it, told her she could come stay with me if she wanted to but.. Obviously, she didn't take me up on that offer."

Rob frowned, "so even if I was around, I wouldn't have been able to do anything.. I was still out recovering from surgery."

"You can't blame yourself Rob.." She sent a re-assuring smile to the man, then another to Randy. "And don't you blame yourself either, Randy.. We all know how Li can get."

Randy ran his hands over his face, then through his short hair. "Yeah, but that still doesn't mean that--"

"You tried to call her, didn't you?" Dawn interrupted the young wrestler before he could go on a spiral of guilt. "Come on, Randy.. I know Li thinks pretty highly of you so.."

The Legend Killer smirked, "well yeah.. I'm Randy Orton." He rolled his eyes when Dawn sighed, "I did call but.. She never really said anything…always had some excuse about why she couldn't talk."

"So you tried," the former diva said in a matter-of-fact tone, "and that is what counts. Lita puts up walls, we all know that…and sometimes, she shuts out her friends before she shuts out everyone else. It's just who she is and we can't do anything about before, but we can do something about now…and about later."

Rob smiled darkly, "if that involves kicking Edge's ass repeatedly? I'm all for it."

Dawn rolled her eyes, starting to say something when Tommy and the doctor exited the hospital room.. The man looking somewhat perplexed, a small stack of papers in his hands as he made his way down to the waiting area. And first, he greeted Dawn, handing the papers over to Beulah while he handed two other items over to Randy…the Legend Killer placing them back in Lita's wallet, Tommy then met with four sets of questioning eyes.

Tommy ran a hand through his hair, "good news is…her wrist isn't broken, just sprained so Li has to wear one of those splints for a few days.. Ice it and all that good stuff that we know she won't do." He seated himself before he continued, hesitance evident in his eyes. "Bad news, she's already got a cracked rib.. She shouldn't have been out there tonight, shouldn't have been at ringside last night--"

"Is she getting out of here?" Beulah questioned quietly, the woman presuming the redhead would be because of the papers in her hands. "Or does she need to stay overnight?"

"You know how she is.. Li asked for the release papers, signed them with her left hand and that's all there is to it." Tommy shook his head, "I think she should stay overnight but.. It's her call, you know?"

Dawn sent a worried look down the hallway, "where is she staying tonight?"

Randy cleared his throat, "I already told her she could stay with me.. It wouldn't be a big deal since I have a single room."

The former diva nodded without hesitation, "Li has my cell phone number if you need to get a hold of me--"

"Wait a minute," Rob interrupted before Dawn could finish, "I have a single room too.. Li can stay with me tonight."

Dawn shot him an annoyed look, "Rob.. Stop acting like a three year old.. And don't even try to tell me that you haven't been acting like this all night.. I know how you can be."

"I'm just trying to say, Dawn.. We don't even know if she wants to stay with him and--"

"Then we ask her when she gets down here," the brunette said patiently. "And she's not the only one who needs a place to stay." She rested a hand on Rob's arm when he scowled, "look.. I know there's a lot going on that you don't know and that you don't understand but…trust me on this. You aren't the only one who's worried about her, Rob."

Rob held up his hands in mock defeat, "fine.. Have it your way, Dawn. But, since he won't answer my questions, I'd hope that you would."

"To the best of my ability," she promised solemnly, the former diva giving her friend's hand a small squeeze. "She'll be alright Rob.."

Tommy cleared his throat, looking between the two before his gaze settled on Dawn.. "Li wants to see you, by the way."

Dawn nodded easily, tucking back a stray lock of hair as she stood. "I'll head down there now." The brunette did just that, heading down to the room after Tommy had told her which one Lita was in…the woman halting in the doorway before she entered. "Hey girl.."

Lita sent her friend a smile, "hey Dawnie." She gestured to the bed or to the grouping of chairs. "I'm still waiting on that splint thing so.."

"Good thing it isn't broken, huh?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "not like I've actually been wrestling enough for it to matter."

Dawn pressed her lips into a thin line, "well that should change now.. You won't be walking out with him anymore, I'd hope anyway.. And even if you tried, I can think of at least two people who would protest quite vocally."

"You and Tommy?" Lita suggested, a near playful glint in her hazel eyes.

"Try Rob and Randy." The brunette seated herself on the bed, "they're both worried about you, Li.. Not to say that I'm not and that Tommy and Beulah aren't but.. Rob's starting to act like a three year old."

Lita nodded slowly, "Tommy's my big brother, you know, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to find anything out."

Dawn sighed, "Li.. Don't change the subject. They've both been worried about you, but you haven't said anything and--"

"Not now, Dawn." The redhead let out a sigh of her own, "it's already been a long night and I really don't feel like getting into it, okay?"

"Okay," Dawn conceded easily, an arm slipping around her friend's shoulders. "But no more of this, understand? I want to see the real Lita."

Lita offered a weak smile, "I've missed you Dawn.. Not everything that you do, but.. I have missed you."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I've missed you too… stubborn brat."

The redhead stuck out her tongue, returning the brunette's one armed hug. "Bossy brat."

"So that would make me…?" Beulah questioned from the doorway, "if Dawn's bossy and Lita's stubborn.."

Dawn half shrugged, motioning for Beulah to join them. "We'll think of something…a nice something, so don't give me that look, B."

Beulah rolled her eyes but joined the two on the bed none the less, Tommy walking in an instant after.. Informing them that they were just about ready to go since the doctor was standing outside of the hospital room. And while Beulah and Dawn disentangled themselves from the mini-hug, Lita remained in the room to wait for the doctor.. Tommy gathering the redhead's bags before he went back to the waiting area. And once Lita was ready to leave, she joined the others at the waiting area.. Randy taking the redhead's bags from Tommy while Beulah made sure the after-care instructions were in one of the side pockets. As they made their way to the parking lot, Dawn couldn't help but shake her head at the sight they must have made.. Three current ECW people, one WWE superstar, one WWE diva whom was also a former member of ECW and herself.. Also an alumnus of both ECW and the WWE. But, as odd as they looked, it didn't surprise the former diva too much. She, after all, had been one of Lita's closest friends, while Beulah was also in that circle.. Tommy, of course, had helped Lita get her start in ECW while Rob…well Rob got along with just about anyone. And that left Randy…someone that Dawn really wasn't quite sure about where it concerned a connection to Lita, but she did know that the third generation wrestler cared. To what extent she wasn't quite sure but…as she watched from the corner of her eye, it was obvious that Lita meant a great deal to him…and vice versa. Now Dawn could only hope that Lita would let the walls down and talk to them about what had been going on. Granted, she had a better idea than the others, but it would still be nice to hear it from the redhead herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fading Memories**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I borrow.

**Rating: **M for some violence and language

**Spoilers: **ECW 6/20/06- Edge & Orton vs. RVD & Angle

**Pairings: **Lita/Randy (eventually), Tommy/Beulah, others to be determined

**Summary: **Just when she thought all was lost, Lita gets a reminder that she has never been truly alone.

**Notes: **ahh.. it's kind of pertinent. switching Randy's draft day from the second day to the first day and pretending that he already knew about a roster switch.. sorry for taking forever to update...sheepish smile.. And one added note, I am without my spell and grammar checker, so hopefully all goes well in those departments.

**-x-x-x-**

While Rob looked like he wanted to be in the same vicinity as Lita.. Dawn managed to coax him into heading back to the hotel with her. The brunette using the excuse that, for one, she didn't know where the hotel was and more importantly.. She didn't even have a hotel room yet. And while the Battle Creek native had been reluctant to agree, he had agreed eventually.. More wilingly when he realized that the back seat would be pretty cramped if he had gone with Tommy and Beulah. Randy was already seated, Lita beside him...the redheaded diva's legs stretched out a little while she was leaning quite comfortably against the third generation wrestler. And when both Dawn and Rob started to say something, Beulah hushed them.. Pointing out, rather quickly, that Lita was already asleep and whether that was from the hospital visit or from the match tonight, none of them really knew for certain but...it wasn't like they could ask. So, instead of taking the risk of waking her up, Dawn and Rob retreated back to the former diva's car.. Waiting for Tommy to pull out of his parking spot before they were off to the hotel. But, in all truth, the redhead really wasn't asleep...certainly yes, her eyes had been closed, but she wasn't asleep. Beulah had only told Rob and Dawn that so they could get back to the hotel without a string of questions. In all truth, Lita was tired...but not in the way they were thinking. The RAW diva was tired of the way things were going, the way things had gone...tired of being stuck with seemingly no end or solution in sight. And somewhere in the back of her mind, a nagging voice told her that things would never change...that this was the way it would _always _be. Another voice, from another recess of her mind, argued back that things _could _change...but that was only if she did something. And while this internal argument was going on, the young wrestler beside her observed. Blue eyes trained on the woman he knew, wondering where the woman he used to know had gone. He felt no pangs of guilt this time around, but, Randy still couldn't help but wonder...maybe if he had been there for her more, had tried harder.. Then maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be in this situation now. Or maybe she would've tried that much harder to push him away and isolate herself. A frown marred his handsome features then, he wanted to help her in any way that he could but.. Randy just wasn't sure if she would let him. Shaking his head, Orton turned his attention to the dark buildings surrounding them, their hotel outside of town.. His thoughts drifting to the past.

_**- Flashback -**_

The day before the drafts started was a day of nerves for both rosters. For one, it meant that the backstage would be just a little crowded with both rosters on hand and it also meant a cloud of uncertainty hanging over the locker rooms. As was the case with last year's draft lottery, no one was exempt from being drafted. No one knew which roster they would be on by the end of the night...which meant that no one knew if they would be amongst familiar faces by the time all was said and done. For the divas, in particular, it meant the difference between having the chance to wrestle or being put in an endless string of gimmick matches. But, then again, with the state of RAW and the lack of apparent interest in the women's division...Lita shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts for now.. Trying to keep up some optimism in the face of the drafts. At this point in time, it didn't really matter to her where she would be going. She hadn't been involved in the so called women's division and she doubted that Smackdown would be any real change to that. There was no belt to compete for on Smackdown, but, she would still be playing the same role. Regardless, she went through RAW just like she would any other night...keeping to herself, staying away from the majority of either roster until the night was over.. And the returning to her hotel room to reflect...or sleep. Whatever the case may have been, it wasn't going to happen that night.

Lita blinked as the sound of someone knocking, rather persistently, reached her ears.. the redhead just exiting the bathroom and thankfully dressed.. "Unless you're selling Girl Scout cookies.. Go away."

"I don't have Girl Scout cookies, but I do have cookies," a familiar voice replied, "from the vending machine."

A thoughtful frown crossed her features as she unlocked the door but did not undo the chain, "why are you here?"

Randy Orton feigned hurt, "you don't want to see me?"

The diva rolled her eyes as she closed the door again, quickly undoing the chain before opening it. "That's not what I meant and you know it.. It's just that--"

"I know Li, everyone will jump to their own conclusions if they see me with you." Randy shrugged as he walked into the hotel room, "but that obviously didn't stop me and there's no one else awake on this floor."

Lita shut the door, arching an eyebrow as she turned to face him. "And you would know this how? Unless of course, you just went door to door to check...which, knowing you, that could be a possibility.."

The Legend Killer rolled his eyes, "very funny.. I'm just guessing because your room is at the exact opposite end of the elevator, and every room I passed by had a do not disturb sign on the door knob."

The redhead smirked at that, "but that doesn't necessairly mean they're 'sleeping' now does it?" She shook her head when he shrugged, the diva seating herself on the bed. "But, that still doesn't explain why you're here.."

He seated himself in one of the chairs in the room, running a hand through his short hair. "About that..You know, the drafts started tonight.."

"No really?" She quipped sarcastically, "I wouln't have known...what with the backstage being crowded and the parking lot packed."

Randy closed his eyes momentairly, not sure why this was suddenly so hard to tell her.. "Vince called me in for a meeting tonight.." His eyes opened, avoiding her steady gaze, "I'm being drafted to Smackdown."

Silence. Absolute silence...broken by a sigh from the redhead...and then... Silence.

"You're the only one I've told so far and--"

"You're leaving," she said quietly, almost to herself.. "you--"

"If I could stay on RAW, you know I would Li.." Orton stood, blue eyes watching her while he spoke. "But, I can't do anything about it.. Vince's word is final. I leave tomorrow morning with the Smackdown roster."

Lita turned her face away from him, biting her at her lower lip. "I...I guess it won't be so bad but.. You.."

Randy raised an eyebrow, seating himself near her. "But what, Li?"

The diva brought her knees to her chest, her chin resting lightly on her kneecaps. "It's not important, Randy."

The blue eyed wrestler frowned, "I don't buy that for a minute, Lita." He inwardly sighed when she ignored his questioning look, her face soon hidden by her hair. "Li.. Why are you doing this?"

"You were supposed to be different," she whispered to him, still refusing to look acknowledge him in any other form however.. "You weren't supposed to care about someone like me, you weren't supposed to matter." Lita let out a heavy sigh, "I wasn't supposed to care if you weren't going to be there anymore."

Cautiously, he moved closer to her, another frown crossing his features when she stiffened. "Red.. It's like you said though.. I'm not really leaving.. Just going to another roster."

"But you won't be there," Lita replied sullenly, "you won't be here anymore." And then she met his gaze, a wry smile on her face. "It was so much easier, when I thought you were nothing more than a pompous, arrogant, ass kissing jerk."

In spite of the situation at hand, Randy couldn't help but shake his head. "Yeah well, I always thought you were nothing more than a stubborn, unreachable bitch who wouldn't hesitate to kick my ass."

"I still am," she reminded him with the hint of a real smile. "Piss me off and I'll prove it."

"Thanks but no thanks," he said with a smirk, his expression sobering after a moment. "Li.. You know I won't leave you.. Sure, we might be on different rosters, but that doesn't mean anything has to change."

The diva's expression changed, "but it will change because people change.. Things always change and there's nothing that we can do about that." As she turned her eyes away from him, her mask finally fell...the walls crumbled as a tear trailed down her cheek. "Everything changes...people get lost, promises get broken.."

"Lita.." Randy reached out to her, wiping away the tears that were now falling. "I won't make you any promises that I can't keep because I know what you think of them." He waited until she was at least looking in his general direction, a finger hooking under her chin. "But that doesn't mean that I won't be there for you."

She shook her head, a defiant look in her eyes. "You say that now but--"

Orton inwardly sighed, his tone quiet but with some sense of urgency to it.. "don't push me away."

Lita held his gaze that time, her lips parting, words on the tip of her tongue but...they never came. Instead, she was turning away from him again, trying to distance herself from him but, before she could do that.. Randy pulled her towards him, holding her despite her reluctance.. The beginning of the end was looming...though neither of them knew that yet.

_**- End Flashback -**_

Of course things had changed.. Lita had changed and she had pushed him away. The woman sitting beside him was not the same woman on the outside.. But, she was still Lita. A spark of her was still there, hidden behind those walls that she had built up.. Before he could think any further on it, Randy was shaken from his thoughts...the rental car finally pulling into the hotel parking lot.. The young wrestler glancing upwards to meet Beulah's amused look. And a part of him wanted to ask her if she had been watching the entire time...not that there had been much to see but still.. He didn't ask and neither did she...the two waiting for Lita to move so they could all exit the rental car. Tommy was already out of the car, popping the trunk to get their bags.. Beulah joining him shortly, followed by Randy who was carrying the redhead. A few moments later and they were joined by Dawn and Rob, the brunette offering to carry Lita's bags before Rob had a chance to ask the same. And given the choice between a nosy Dawn and an overprotective Rob, the third generation wrestler went with the former of the two.. The trio soon on their way to the hotel, Randy informing Dawn of the location of his hotel room. And to their utmost surprise, Lita wasn't complaining about being carried...even though she could walk...or try to walk. She was awake but she was quiet.. And perhaps that was due to her injuries or perhaps there was a different reason for it. Whatever the case, Lita remained in that silence until they reached the floor where Randy's hotel room was.. Dawn leaving rather quickly, but not before promising that she would be back in the morning. With that bit of news in mind, and Lita now settled quite comfortably on the lone bed in the room, Randy decided that now was a good a time as any to take a shower.. Especially since he hadn't gotten the opportunity to do so at the arena since he had left before his match had even ended. His shower had been quick all the same, the blue eyed wrestler towel drying his short hair as he walked out of the bathroom, the young man stopping short when he saw something he really didn't want to see. For reasons he really didn't know, Lita had taken it upon herself to change while he was in the shower.. the ECW t-shirt on the floor, while she was tugging a new t-shirt over her head...but that wasn't what was bothering him.. Rather, it was the nasty bruises on the still exposed portion of her back. And then, before he could think twice about it, he crossed the length of the room in a few strides, stopping the movement of her hands before the shirt could completely cover her.

His fingertips barely grazed over one of the marks, the diva flinching at the action. "How long?" Randy asked through clenched teeth, "and please.. Don't lie to me, Lita.. I can see it and I already--"

"Long enough," she answered him quietly, "I think you've seen enough Randall."

Randy moved his hand away as if he had been burned, "you could have told me, Li."

Lita let out a bitter laugh, "that still wouldn't have stopped him, Randy."

The young wrestler shook his head, "but you could have told me.. I could have helped you."

"You don't know that," she replied distantly, the shirt long since covering her fully. "Maybe you could have tried, but you don't know if--"

"If you hadn't pushed me away and given me a chance to help you," the blue eyed wrestler interrupted shortly. "Li.. Why did you stay? Why didn't you say anything?"

The diva was silent for a long moment, her lips pressed together in a thin line. "I wanted to leave.. I _tried _to leave." Heaving a sigh, she closed her eyes.. "But it's not always that easy.. Not that simple."

He ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. "But that still doesn't mean you couldn't have said something."

Lita's shoulders lifted in a marginal shrug, "too late to change that now, isn't it?"

Randy shook his head, "I just don't understand why you won't let anyone help you."

A wry smile touched her face though he couldn't see it, "I'm already weak enough, you know, I don't need to depend on people...remind myself of how weak I am, what I've become."

"It's not weakness Li, it's the difference between knowing when to ask for help and being too damn stubborn." He put a hand on her shoulder, "having friends isn't a weakness."

Lita raised an eyebrow as she turned slightly to face him, "and when did you get so smart?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "it's not being smart, it's the truth." He squeezed her shoulder lightly, "we were friends before...what's changed?"

"A lot," she said, then sighed as she shook her head, "maybe too much.."

Orton cupped her chin in his hand, "I doubt that Li.." He shrugged marginally, "you're still as stubborn as everbecause you know you should have stayed at the hospital tonight." She opened her mouth to argue and he raised an eyebrow, "I know you don't like hospitals, but that's not the point. Yeah, you might have changed.. I know I've changed but you're still you.. Still pushing people away from you, believing that you can do everything by yourself."

The ghost of a smile crossed her lips, "you're the same way, you know.. And don't try to tell me different Randall Keith."

Randy smirked at that, "you just had to go there didn't you?" And then he blinked, "you're wearing my shirt."

"Yeah," she said in a matter of fact tone, a near playful look in her hazel eyes. "Is there a problem with that?"

The Legend Killer shook his head, his hand resting on her shoulder again. "Nah.. Just means that I have nothing to sleep in."

Lita rolled her eyes, "yeah right.. You have a Cardinals shirt in your bag, plus a few of those wife beaters that you used to wear all the time and--"

An amused smirk played on his features, "were you going through my stuff?"

The diva shrugged nonchalantly, "so what if I was? You went through my stuff all the time--"

"But I never wore any of your clothes."

Lita nearly laughed at the look on his face, losing the battle when the mental image appeared in her mind...wincing after a moment. "I.."

Randy moved slowly from the bed, "I'll get some ice for your rib.. After I get you some asprin."

She was reaching for him before he could move completely, her small hand grasping his wrist. "Randy.. I.. I'm sorry."

He shook his head, seating himself next to her, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "You have nothing to be sorry for Li.."

The dive sighed softly, resting her head on his shoulder, her voice quiet as she spoke. "I've missed you."

Carefully, he wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer to him. "I missed you too.." Resting his chin atop her head, he added: "you don't have to be alone anymore."

Lita shifted away from him just enough to peer upwards, "don't make a promise you can't keep.."

Randy kissed her forehead, "I'm not making a promise.. I'm stating the facts. You have Dawn, Tommy, Beulah and Rob." Smiling a touch, he continued.. "and you've always had me."

The redhead's nose wrinkled slightly, "so cocky.." And then she yawned, "but as you would say.. it's not being cocky...it's being confident."

"Damn right," he told her seriously, his expression softening as her eyes started to close. "Get some sleep Li.. I'm not going anywhere."

Lita smiled sleepily, "promise?"

Randy smiled, gently urging her to lie down. "Promise.."

It didn't occur to him until after he was standing, watching her from one of the chairs in the room.. She never asked him to make any sort of promises.. Big or small for that matter. And that was simply because she didn't believe in them anymore. As she had said many times to him... Promises were empty...or they were broken all too easily. And perhaps she was just too tired to realize that she was asking him to make any sort of promise. Or there might be more to it. Whatever the case, he coudln't really ask her about it now...the diva sleeping quite peacefully given all that had happened tonight. And though he knew he should be getting some rest himself, he couldn't help but watch her. For reasons that he could never put his finger on, he was still drawn to her.. And though he never really sought her out during his time on Smackdown, he would admit easily that he missed her...wanted to see her.. Wanted to be with her. He had called her yes, but, that just wasn't the same as actually seeing her.. Spending time around her. Randy had missed her more than he cared to admit at the time.. But now, reality was staring him in the face. And as he finally gave into his body's demand for rest... He couldn't help but wonder if she had gone through the same.. If she had missed him as much as he missed her.. Needed him as much as he apparently needed her.


End file.
